Solitary
by MidnightMayra
Summary: It wasn't his fault. It was hers. Only really, it was his.


_Rated M for language and adult continent._

**I know I know,****I shouldn't be starting a new story, but I HAD to. Not exactly had to, but I wanted to. Anyways, Munch, Fin, and Cassidy are all in the story. The Stabler family is none-existent. Both Olivia and Elliot are single.**

**Did you catch the hint?**

Disclaimer: Hurts to say, but I don't own a thing. Maybe some day, Dick Wolfe and I can work something out. Some day.

_Summary: He stared at her as she walked off. Leaving him alone to wonder if he'll ever see her again._

**Solitary**

Chapter 1

The 1-6 precinct was lonely and tedious. The only thing audible was the silent murmuring of co-workers. He slumped down on to his chair groaning at the thought of working on another case, alone_._ His last partner left him for being an, 'asshole' as she had referred to him. He had only snickered bitterly at her remark and waved her good bye as he went back to work leaving his red faced _ex _partner stunned at the door. He didn't mind working alone, but it wouldn't hurt to have someone to talk to and have his back besides Bessie, his cop car. Maybe, a guy since he obviously didn't have much luck having a female as his partner. Truthfully, he didn't give a fuck. Male or female, what's the difference? He shook his head erasing the thoughts. He probably wouldn't even get a new partner. Truthfully, he didn't deserve one. Truthfully, he didn't want one, not much.

His eyes wandered around the precinct, everyone was busy doing paperwork or secretly having indistinct conversations with each other. He squinted at his captain's office, which was right across the empty desk facing his.

He was talking to someone, but he couldn't catch a glimpse of the person. "Hey Fin, who's Cragen talking to?" He murmured keeping his eyes fixed on his captain. Fin opened his mouth but Cassidy cut in. "I don't know, but I can tell you she's hot. She just got out of the academy. I heard she might be working with us. Maybe, if I'm lucky, she can be my partner." He winked. "What about me?" Munch snapped a bit hurt. "What about you Munch?" Cassidy snapped back sarcastically at him. He mumbled something incoherent and went back to work. "What's her name?" Elliot asked this time snapping his eyes towards them. "Don't know." Fin mumbled. "Something like Liz or Bolivia." Munch raised an eyebrow. "Bolivia?" "Look man, I said I didn't know." Fin snapped his cheeks flushing red. Elliot snickered returning his gaze back towards the office.

He stared hard trying to catch a quick glimpse of her. _Her_, what if she was going to be his partner? Shit. He sure as hell hoped not. He didn't have time to have a rookie as a partner. He wanted to smack himself for the thought of desiring a partner. He'd rather work alone for the rest of his career than having to look out for her at all times. He went to the academy to become a detective, not a fucking babysitter. He lowered his head and snarled as he saw his captain and the _rookie _exit the office. He raised his head and rolled his eyes towards her. His eyes widened in astonishment. She had shoulder length almond colored hair. Her chocolate brown eyes glistened as she sweetly smiled up at his, well, _their_ captain. She was average height and slim. In other words, she was gorgeous in almost every way.

He blushed at his thoughts as he dropped his stare in embarrassment. He raised his head and winced as he saw both of them make way towards him. He cursed under his breath as he rapidly fixed his hair. He stopped and rolled his eyes. He was acting like a 5 year old who had just seen the biggest chocolate bar ever made. He calmly sat back in his chair, and relaxed as he took a sip of his coffee forgetting Munch had made it. He gulped it down holding back the need to regurgitate. He heard his co-workers snicker. His cheeks reddened and he clenched his fists fighting back the urge of wanting to turn around and punch each and one of them.

"Detective Elliot Stabler. I'd like you to meet Detective Olivia Benson. Your new partner." Cragen introduced them to each other. "Nice to meet you." She smiled at him as she stuck her hand out anticipating a shake.

Her voice was melodious. It made him tremble in a pleasant way. Elliot stared at her hand. "You too." He mumbled not shaking her hand. She dropped her hand and blushed. Cragen cleared his throat and continued. "Detective Stabler, I need you to show your partner around the precinct. Inform her a bit on some rules and procedures. Maybe-"

"I can't." Elliot cut in. "I have important things to do." "Doesn't matter." Cragen snapped. "That's an order. I don't need any of your crap Elliot, just do what I told you." Elliot flinched glaring at his new partner she winced and lowered her head. "Captain, can this wait. I don't have any time to sit around and babysit. I have paperwork to do."

"Elliot, that's enough." Cragen growled. "I told you what to do. Now go do it." With that said, Cragen walked off into his office slamming the door behind him leaving the two detectives alone. Olivia kept her eyes glued on the floor. Elliot glared at her._ You have got to be kidding me_ he thought to himself. She seemed calm, but her nervous expression told otherwise. His face softened never dropping his stare. He felt guilty for being rude and making her feel uneasy on her first day. He sighed and opened his mouth, "Sorry." He silently mumbled loud enough for her to hear. She raised her head confused but grinned. "That's okay. What do you want to do?" He flinched. "I don't know about you, but I have paperwork to do." He snapped.

He rushed back towards his desk leaving his new partner alone, stunned, and confused.

**Weird place to stop, I know. But it's only the beginning.**


End file.
